


A Change in Fate

by BunnySmoog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory to a further relationship, F/M, Start of Talon!Mei, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySmoog/pseuds/BunnySmoog
Summary: How did Gabriel Reyes and Mei-Ling Zhou meet in the original days of Overwatch?





	A Change in Fate

Gabriel paced the confines of his office like a trapped animal, trying to consider his options. A mission had gone haywire, and while his agents were reporting light injuries, they were still left with very few options for the night with transport being unable to reach them. The small crew would be forced to find lodging near civilians without explanation or currency, find their own way to the nearest base that would be full of prying eyes and questions, or… Gabriel’s third option was one he was hesitant to take, one that had yet to be fully discussed or even necessary before. The map glaring on his wall showed an Ecopoint within a thirty mile radius, currently active with the Climatology team, lead by Doctor Zhou. He had never met the doctor, but as the minutes ticked by, Gabriel realized he would be doing so soon. 

“Athena, set up a private video communication line with Agent Zhou. Refuse any other agents, and remind them that it’s urgent.”

There was a few moments of silence as Athena processed his order before a small click noted the call as being connected. There was a pause before the cheery music of an anime began to play through the office, causing the Commander to lift an eyebrow. Shaking his head, he brushed his shirt off, making sure it was clean and intimidating as ever before taking a seat in the large leather desk chair. He only had a second to settle before a screen lit on his desk, preparing the video feed.

“Doctor Mei-Ling Zhou reporting.” A soft Chinese woman said from on screen. The room behind her was dark, the mission having run during the night. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair disheveled, and eyes obviously tired, but still she looked determined. Gabriel wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, though perhaps the sweet doctor was a bit of a surprise.

The man looked over to the map on the wall before looking back to the screen. “Commander Reyes here…..There’s no easy way to go about this.” He paused to clear his throat before speaking once more. “I have three agents that went under unexpected fire tonight. There were no major injuries reported, however they need to lodge for the night. I don’t want any questions asked, I don’t want talk spreading about this.”

Without him needing to further explain, Mei nodded her head, a shine in her eyes. “I understand sir. I would trust any of my team with my life, and I trust them with this. I will take care of all the arrangements.” Giving the commander a sweet smile before she started to giggle a little. “Though perhaps next time you could contact me before I’ve gone to sleep.” 

With a little wink that could have just as easily been imagined, the video feed was cut, leaving Gabriel leaning back in his chair, very slightly dazed. Taking a breath and shaking his head, the man decided it was time to get some rest of his own.

————–

When the agents reported the next day, Gabriel was surprised to see them looking so cleaned up, maybe even looking better than when he’d last seen them. When questioned, they let him know that they were well taken care of, and that Mei sent her regards. 

Over the next few months, various Blackwatch agents made their pit stops at Ecopoints, sometimes bringing messages to Mei, but always bringing them to Gabriel. Some were simple hellos, others were requests for supplies. Once she asked to be contacted again directly. Her request was granted, and open lines of communication were made between the two. Eventually she even helped to adjust equipment to better fit the climates the agents would be visiting. Her regard of his people’s safety was always something that garnered warm feelings in his heart. 

When Mei was being assigned to Antarctica, Gabe almost took it as an attack from the Strike Commander. Why else would Jack want to send off one of their best scientists to a frozen waste? Yet when Mei shared her excitement with him, his anger was quickly chilled, replaced with happiness for her, and a small twinge of pain for him. Still, she promised to call at least once every few days, a little light in Gabe’s life after the tough missions and even harder meetings. 

The first day Mei missed their usual calls, he imagined she must be busy. Perhaps there had been a big breakthrough, one that might be able to bring her back. In the time she had gone, her voice had become that much more of a gem, her picture had become the background of his phone. The missed call only reminded him further that he needed to tell her how he felt soon.

When Gabe still hadn’t heard from her in a week, an anxious pit began to grow in his stomach. Even the emails that she would absently type to him had stopped. Still he didn’t raise any alarms. What a fool he would be if he called for a rescue operations when they were only in a scientific advancement?

It was days later when Gabriel learned that the Ecopoint had gone into an emergency state. A part of him wanted to yell, to curse Athena for not telling him sooner. Instead he pounded across the Swiss base to find Jack. Gabe didn’t knock upon entering the other man’s office, and he didn’t pause in shooing the few reporters out. 

“Gabe, please. You know that I’m going to have to clear that up later now.”

“You can deal with it just fine Boyscout. Now tell me, why hasn’t a unit been set up and prepped for a rescue op?” Gabe said, a fiery look in his eyes.

Jack sighs as he rubs a hand across his face, trying to figure out what to say. He had known about Gabriel’s crush but hadn’t said anything, and what could he now? “When we did a remote diagnostics of the facility we found very low readings of electricity, and no signs of life…I’m so sorry.”

Gabe had pushed her out of his mind that best that he could after that. Pictures erased, old messages and voicemails gone. 

——————–

It had been ten years after the explosion of the Swiss Headquarters, and the collapse of Overwatch. Gabriel had joined Talon, and his mission from then on was simple. Kill all remaining members of Overwatch. At times it was simple, quick, and rather disappointing for him. Others put up a fight, making it all the sweeter to end that life. No matter how he had changed, the file he was sent still made him pause.

Doctor Mei-Ling Zhou.

He stared at her name as it glared up from the holoscreen, certain that this was a mistake. Yet, as he continued to read the details of the mission, it became clear that no mistake had been made. Mei was alive, and had been the entire time. Frozen away at the bottom of the world, left to rot by Overwatch, by Jack Morrison. The taste of metal bloomed in his mouth as Gabe bit the inside of his cheek, unable to hold back the frustration that bubbled up. 

He didn’t want this file, and yet with it came an opportunity.

When the drop ship touched the ice, a flutter of excitement passed through his belly. He was going to see her again. Gabe had already received details that she was awake, the woman having sent a distress signal out detailing such over the past few days. With this information the man decided not to wear his mask, even as he strode towards the Ecopoint, wind buffeting his somewhat gray face.

Boots crunching over the bits of snow dusted across the ground, Gabe listened closely for any signs of movement. He didn’t get very far into the facility before catching the sounds of a second pair of feet moving through the snow. Turning slowly, Gabe braced himself for the screech that was sure to be coming, his eyes scrunched shut. 

“Gabriel?” Mei asked him softly, her voice hoarse from lack of use. His eyes fell open, and the first thing he could think was that she looked exactly the same. The fall of her hair, the curve of her cheek. “W-what happened?” 

He stood silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, where to start. He stared down into her eyes, trying to decide what to say to help answer the fear he saw in her, knowing it wasn’t fear of him. Finally, he found his voice as he gently pulled her into a hug, brushing his hand over her hair and soothing the strands. 

“You’ve been gone for a long time…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Tumblr @Overwatch-Tales, this is not plagiarism. I probably would be willing to write more on this line.


End file.
